Don't Be Selfish
by ShadowKissedDreamer
Summary: Adrian has just moved. Her parents have been divorced for 2 years. Her mother: a new husband and a stepson. Her father: her little sister and twin stepdaughters. That leaves no room for Audri. When she attends Sweet Amoris High, and meets Castiel, will she finally find someone who truly understands her?
1. Save Me

_**Well. This MAY not take off, but I'm doing it anyway. There's this online game called My Candy Love, that's really cool. If you wanna look for me on it, my user is Xynn. Anyway, I'm doing an FF on that!**_

**"Don't Be Selfish." They Said.**

**"It's For Your Own Good." They Said.**

**This Is The Lie They Tell, To Make Me Believe That I Haven't Been Replaced.**

**"No Matter Where We Are, Or Who We Marry, Our ****_Love _****For You Will ****_Never _****Change."**

**The ****_Delusion _****I desperately Wanted To Hold Onto Is Shattering.**

**But I'm Ready To Wake Up Now.**

**By yuumei (on DeviantArt)**

**So. The Candy in this fiction's name Adrian, but is called Audri. There will be cursing, and, I dunno about sexual tensions...so...yeah.**

**APOV**

I groaned, as I kicked the door opened to my new house. I hated my life! Maybe I should tell you why? My name is Adrian, but my friends call me Audri. Anyway, my parents got divorced two years ago, and they were both remarried. And guess what? I. Got. Step-siblings. I really do hate my life. I lived with my mom. We just moved to this place called...I don't know what it's called! Anyway, me, my mom, my step-dad and my step-brother just got a new house, while my dad stayed way across town.

"Quinny!" "Stop calling me by my middle name! What do you want!?" I growled at my step-brother, Toby. He grinned and ruffled my hair. "Ma wants us to get the kitchen supplies. And says stop making dents in the wall." He said, pointing to my hand. I guess I was clawing at it, because there were claw marks where my hand was. I retracted my hand and nodded, following him out.

"Adrian, why don't you go get the animals to the school? It'll give you something to do.." She said, shrugging.

"I guess. Can I take the car?" I asked. "Sure." She answered, throwing me the keys. See, I finished my driving test early, and at 16, I was _awesome_. The animals my dad donated so we could have some pets in the science lab, I guess? Anyways.

I climbed into the car, making everything was in. Spider. Fish. Butterflies and Moths. Snake. All check. I revved the engine and waved, speeding off. I headed to Sweet Amoris High, where I would be attending starting tomorrow. I looked down at my outfit and cursed. I was supposed to bring these cages in with heels, a corset and a pair of jeans on? I sighed, sticking my ear buds in my ear and flipping a random song on. _Doo-Wah-Doo _by Kate Nash came on. I wrapped the snake (I'd named it Basil) around my bicep, and held the butterfly and moth cages in both hands. I walked in and looked down the halls. Where was everybody? Class, I guessed.

"Now settle down, class!" Someone yelled. I followed the voice, coming to a classroom. I saw Professor Brown, someone I met up with to enroll. I stomped my foot, and everyone came to attention. The teacher's mouth moved, but I didn't hear him. I felt someone come behind me and snatch the ear bud out of my ear.

"He asked if you needed help, _Ms. Kane_." Some boy around my age said. His hair was red, but I thought it was a bad dye job. I could see his roots. He was scowling, and I nodded quickly.

"You. Come help me." I ordered, reaching my hand out and giving him the cages. That's when the class saw the snake.

"AH! SHE'S GOT A SNAKE! SHE'S GONNA DIE!" Someone yelled. I snorted, picking Basil up and letting her slither around my hands. "Let's go." I commanded, pointing forwards. I walked toward the science classroom, and was relieved to find no one there. I set Basil in her cage, and the other boy put his cages down.

"That it?" He asked grumpily. "Nope." I replied in the same tone. I took my heels off, and now felt _incredibly _short. I pouted and dropped them on the floor, running outside to the car. Redhead followed. I grabbed some and so did he. In the span of five minutes, we got everything. I turned to him, jumping on a desk and sitting on it.

"Name?" I asked. "Castiel. Yours?" He asked. "Adrian. But I prefer Audri." I said. He grunted, and I turned, hearing footsteps.

"What are you doing here, slacking off? You need to be in class. Both of you!" The blond yelled.

"Nathaniel, she doesn't even _go _here. And Mr. Brown made me help her drag these animals in here." Castiel said. Nathaniel nodded stiffly, then looked at me feet.

"Put your shoes on." He commanded. "No. I don't want to. Don't be such an ass." I said, picking them up, and walking past him, waving my hand for Castiel to follow me. I heard him laugh behind me and felt him next to me. "Thanks to you, I got to skip the last minutes of last period." He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes, and I walked away.

"I'll be here tomorrow. I'm going to hunt you down and re-dye your hair!" I called. I could practically hear him roll his eyes. I laughed, getting in the car and driving home.

* * *

"Adrian Quinn Kane-Sincliair-Taylor, get out of the car this minute!" My mom screeched. I had a spoonful of Nutella in my mouth, and I was reading a book called 'The Kane Chronicles' which I found cool, considering it was one of my last names. I groaned and got out, with my jar of nutella and my book under my arm. I was wearing a shirt that said 'A Long Time Ago, But Somehow In The Future...' and a pair of white jeans. I also had re-dyed my hair, so it was my natural white colour, with red streaks in it. Yes, my natural hair colour was white. My mom and dad's genes didn't agree on that.

"Fine! Gimmie my bag." I said, as my mom threw me my satchel. I crossed it over my shoulder and waved, walking into the building. Now people were practically _crawling _around. People looked at me weirdly, but I shook it off. I walked to the principal's office, and on my way, I saw Castiel with his head in his locker.

"Whatcha doin, Redhead?" I asked, tipping my head to the side. He pointed behind him, to a big flat screen TV. A picture of me and Castiel was posted there, with a big fat heart in between us. I groaned, banging my head on a nearby locker. Fuck. I hadn't even started attending school yet! I grabbed Castiel's sleeve, and tugged. "Where's the most public area in the school?" I questioned, covering my face, because pictures were being snapped.

"The...courtyard? I think, yeah." He replied. I nodded, tugging his face out of the locker and palmed his face. "I'll be back." I said. I turned away, and began walking to the office again. I asked the principal to follow me to the courtyard. Luckily, there were another one of those TVs. I pointed to it angrily.

"If this isn't taken down by the end of the day, this _branch _will be taken down." I said stiffly, walking away. The principal's face blanched, and he nodded quickly, dashing off. Everyone stood there, dumbfounded. I then remembered I needed my schedule. I sighed, walking back inside. I found Castiel over Nathaniel, with his fists balled up around his collar.

"Can you beat him up _after _I get my schedule?" I asked annoyingly, plucking Nathaniel's folder off of the ground, and sifting through it. I quickly found my schedule, and a loose paper fell out. I bent over it to pick it up, and saw my enrollment form. Some things were highlighted, but I didn't think much of it. I put it back and pulled Nathaniel loose from Castiel's grip, holding the folder out. He tore it from my grip and tried to run, but couldn't because I was holding his tie.

"ADRIAN!" Someone yelled behind me. My first instinct mas to duck, and I was correct. A frisbee was thrown, and I dashed to my right and reached my hand out, catching the small black disk, and turning, with a grin. "Ken!" I said, giving the little girl a hug. Ken, or Kendra was a good a friend when I visited this side of town on trips with dad. She had down syndrome. Her dad was the principal of the school, and she visited often.

"Whatcha doin' here?" She asked. I smiled, giving her a noogie.

"I go here now!" I exclaimed. She squealed and clapped. I chuckled, realising I was still holding Nathaniel's tie. He and Castiel were looking at me weirdly, and I raised a brow. They pointed to my shirt, which was lighting up and vibrating. I chuckled, taking my phone out of a clip in my shirt, and walking away to answer it.

"Hullo?" I answered.

"Addy?" A small voice asked on the other line. I recognised it as my little sister's. My dad got custody of her, and he was rough with her. And she only called me Addy on one occasion. I walked closer to the group, with a steely look on my face.

"Is he hitting you again?" I whispered. I could practically _feel _her nod. She whimpered, and I heard an angry yell on the other line. A scream and the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard down the hall. I dropped everything and ran out of the school. He wouldn't get away with it this time.

_**So...this took about a week to write. But, y'know, whatever. The next chapter should be posted soon, as well. Also, happy gobble gobble day!**_


	2. Help Me

_**I AM DONG ANOTHER CANDY POV! Because it makes no sense for Cass to know who everyone is...duh! Anywhos...who saw BD;Pt. 2? It. Was. AWESOME! Go check it out! WARNING! The flashback isn't that disturbing, and you don't have to read it, and it's not that important for the story. Just know that the dad is beating her sister. Also, I think I'm gonna add these little poems that describe what the chapter's about. Make sense? And I got y'all a good slice of CPOV! Pretty sure it makes up for the last chapter..**_

_**You Were My Dad, That I Once Knew.**_

_**But Little Did You Know, The Pain You Put Me Through.**_

_**I've Grown Up, And Realised.**_

_**That Your Life, Is Nothing But One Thousand Lies.**_

_**And You Said You Loved Me...**_

_**~Anonymous**_

**APOV**

I was about to make it to my car, only to be grabbed from behind. I turned, dreading the face that would appear behind me. Castiel was there, with an eyebrow raised. I groaned, palming my face.

"I'll tell you on the way. Damn you! Get in the car." I muttered. He got in and I went to the driver's seat. I started the car up, and revealed to him the first time_ I saw _my dad hit Alex.

_(Flashback Commence)_

_Four years ago, when I was 12, and Alex was 10, the reason our parents weren't working out rose to the surface. Everyone knew about it, but me._

_"Aleksandra!" Dad called from his study. My sister tensed up, and I furrowed my brow. What'd she do this time? She was getting called in there more in more, and I wondered why. She whimpered, and stood reluctantly, stalking into the back of the house. I shrugged, and finished drawing in my notebook. A few hours passed, and they weren't out. I sighed, because I was hungry, and mom wasn't home. I neared the study, and saw it was open. Dad told us never to go in when Alex was there, or if he had company. And today he had both._

_"She may be my daughter, but I never wanted her. How about you get a..feel..for her, then we can say it was a kidnapping?" I heard my dad say._

_"What about the big one? The one with the white hair?" Someone else asked. I gasped and touched my head. Me._

_"I'd have to find a way where they'd both be together. But if they're together, Anna would have to be with them." Dad said. Anna. As in mom, Anna?_

_"We can have her, too!" The man exclaimed. Dad growled, and stomped his foot. "Fine then, damn you. But let me keep one of them!" He yelled._

_"Fine, Paul, you can keep the white-haired one. I know she's your favorite, because you don't hit her." The man said. My dad chuckled, and nodded. I decided I should go in._

_I walked in slowly, with a raised brow. "Dad? Were's Alex? Did she go downstairs?" I asked. He looked at me quickly, then shook his head._

_"No, she had her friend come pick her up." He said. I nodded, then looked at his bookshelf._

_"Go get one." He said with a grin. I smiled, and skimmed the books, while they talked in hushed whispers. I picked I huge book, as big as the Harry Potter series in one volume. And the Twilight Saga in one volume, too. I skirted to room until I was back at the door, then took my shot._

_"Ay!" The man yelled. Dad collapsed on top of the burly man, and I grinned. Good. Now to look for Alex. Alex didn't have any friends. And no one knows where the summer home is. I looked through the shelves, until I found a snow globe that dad had never moved. I bit my lip and pulled in, and a door swung back._

_"Hell yeah!" I yelled. I went down the stairs, and heard struggling, and saw a faint light. At the bottom of the stairs, my mother and sister were bound and gagged. Pictures of her body were hung around her, as well as my mom. I cried out, as I saw her limp form. I ran over to my mom, and untied her, glad she was awake. I took Alex and untied her, my mom throwing clothes on the both of them. I shook her awake._

_"Leave me alone!" She screamed, but saw my face and caved._

_"Oh, thank god, Addy." She moaned, burying her face in my shirt._

"He got out two years ago. Then they divorced, but he still got custody of her." I said, looking at the huge house in front of me. I got out of the car, and Castiel followed. Alex said she was at the summer home. Not possible, since I sold it the day after the incident. That damned man told her to say that. I walked up to the door and looked at Castiel. I nodded. On three, we kicked the door in. Aleksandra was huddled on the ground, with her hands and legs bound. Dad (I feel like throwing up when I call him that) had a whip above his head, and Kalix and Kai, the twin sisters, were grinning with their mom in the corner.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" She screeched. I shrugged, and became nonchalant.

"I don't know. I get a call about MY FATHER BEATING MY SISTER, AND I THOUGHT I'D BRING YOU SOME NICE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed, lunging at her, and giving her a right hook in the face. The twins, who were my age, came at me, and I stepped to the side, and let Cass handle them. _Hah. Cass. I'm gonna have to tell him about that. _I thought. I looked at Paul, (I was NOT about to call him dad again) and saw he was about to hit me with the whip. I took the chain that worked as my belt, wrapped it around his neck, pulling tightly. I crashed my forehead to his, and he collapsed. I let the chain go, and held my head. I was about to fall back, but Castiel caught me.

"Get Alex. If they wake up, it won't be pretty. We need to take her somewhere...safe." I said. He nodded and helped me stand up. Together we walked over to my sister's body. She had a calm look in her eyes, but I realised they were glazed over. I sucked in a breath, looking for a heartbeat, and a pulse. They were there, but faint.

"My roommate's a nurse. She can handle this." Castiel said. I nodded, and picked her up, and handed her to him. I stood.

"Get her in the car. I'll be out soon." I said. He nodded, taking her out. I found some rope in the closet, and began tying everyone up. Then I duct taped their mouths shut. As far as anyone knows, they were supposed to be on a trip to England. Good enough. I walked out of the house and hopped in the car. Alex was in the front seat, and I sat her on my lap. I turned the radio on, and Lights, by Ellie Goulding played. And it was the perfect song to describe the situation.

_I had a way then, loosing it all on my own._

_I had a heard then, but the queen has been overthrown._

_And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat._

_And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me._

_You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone._

_You shine them when I'm alone._

_And so I tell myself, that I'll be strong._

_And dreaming when their gone._

I sighed, as we pulled up to Castiel's house a while later. He took Alex and I stayed in the car for a while. I got out to see what was taking so long.

"And she was all 'a nice bowl of shut the fuck up!'. And it was awesome!" I heard Alex yell. My eyes widened and I ran to the source of the noise. I entered a bathroom, and had to hold on to the wall for support. The bath water was red, and there were scars all over my sister's body. A sob wracked my body as I sank to the floor. Alex stopped what she was saying and looked at me, and a woman, most likely Cass' roommate, looked at me too. I was vaguely aware of someone pulling me out of the room, but I couldn't hold back my sobs.

How had I denied he was still hitting her? I should have objected as soon as he got custody of her, but if I did, she'd probably be in a foster home. I clung to the fabric of my clothes, feeling hot all of a sudden. I couldn't breath, and I felt like I was being strangled. I gasped, fanning myself, but still crying. I looked up through the sadness induced haze, to see Castiel's red hair blocking my view. He was...holding me? I shoved my face into the crook of his neck, crying out, hating myself. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Sis?" I heard Alex asked. I cringed even more into Castiel, and sniffled, clutching the back of his short. His chest vibrated with silent laughter, and I sat up a bit, wiping my face, and looking around. Alex was in the process of walking out of the room, but a Harry Potter movie came on. The Half Blood Prince, I think. It was her favorite, because it revolved around Snape. I smiled, laughing silently as well. She backtracked and sat down cross-legged, clapping silently. I then turned to Castiel.

"Mom'll let me stay out for the day. D'you have a shirt and some pants I could crash in?" I requested. He nodded, sitting me down, standing up and walking out.

**CPOV**

I searched through Cy's clothes, but couldn't find anything that would fit Adrian. I sighed, and walked into my room. I passed the living room and poked my head in. Alex was sitting in Adrian's lap. Adrian was doing Alex's toenails, and Alex was eating a bag of chips, with Cy playing with her hair. I grinned at Cy, and she saluted back. I walked into my room, and found a button up shirt and a pair of boxers. I walked into the living room, and whistled, motioning for Adrian. She looked up, and stood, following me. I held the clothes out.

"The best I got. You leaving A here with Cy while we go to school?" I asked. She nodded, and turned around, and began taking her shirt and bra off. She managed to keep a thin tank top on, and put the shirt on. She didn't button it, though. She pulled her shoes and jeans off, and I didn't even bother to turn around. She pulled the boxers on and put her hands on her hips. She pulled her hair up into a bun, and she nodded to herself.

"Cy'll finish Alex's toes. I'm gonna take a nap before I go pick up dinner." She yawned. I nodded and pointed to my bed. It was large enough for the two of us, and she didn't say anything about it. She crawled into the bed and fell asleep above the covers. I picked her up and put her under the covers, and she curled up into a ball. I walked out and went into the living room with Cy and Alex.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked, concerned. I nodded, giving her a noogie. She giggled, and watched Cy finished her toenails. I picked up the bottle and looked at the colour. Then looked at Aleksandra.

"Saucy Stizza?" I questioned. She giggled and nodded. "It's a really rich red. It's the colour of Addy's highlights, and her tattoo." She said. I raised my brow, and she covered her mouth quickly. "Don't tell her I told you. It's on the back of her neck in cursive. It says, um, Mors. It means something in another language. There's also a skull with red eyes and a white bow behind her ear with the word Vita." She shrugged and stuffed more chips in her mouth.

_**An hour**_** later**

"GET OFF O'ME!" I heard Adrian scream at the top of her lungs. I stood, with Cy and A at my heels. I rushed in the rooms, to find Adrian almost choking herself with the covers, muttering things under her breath. She was grabbing for something in the air, looking like a psycho. I looked at A and she cringed.

"Bad house fire and bombing when we were younger. Confirmed dad's mafia suspicions. He secretly used her as bait for the mafia branch. She still has nightmares about it." She answered right away. I nodded, and slowly walked over to her. She had stilled and I poked her in the side. She spasmed and pulled a chopstick out of her hair, pointing it at my neck with cloudy eyes.

"Addy!" A yelled. Adrian's eyes cleared up and she dropped the chopstick. She stared at me, her mouth open a little. She turned to look at Alex, and she fell off of the bed, her head hitting my chest. Her eyes widened, then she closed them, breathing shallowly. Then she looked confused.

"Did you go get the Chinese food?" She asked Cy. Cy pointed to me and I shook my head. She stood up and shook her head back at me. "You woke me up and didn't bring food." She sighed. She looked down at herself, and waddled into the bathroom. She came back into the room with the shirt buttoned up, and hair combed down and a pair of socks on. She had a really funny look on her face, too. She put her hair back into a bun, and turned around. I looked at the back of her neck and there, as bright as day, was the word 'Mors' on her neck. She rubbed her shoulders, and began walking out of the room.

"Audri! I want food!" Mini A screamed. I facepalmed, and followed the girls to the living room.

"Fine! I'll have to go grab some clothes from my house. Then we'll buy you some. Are you coming, Castiel?" Adrian asked. I nodded, grabbing my jacket and shoes. She pulled on her clothes from before, and we were ready.

"Cy! Can you pick up the food? If I go shopping with this one, I don't guarantee I can pick it up in time." Adrian whispered to Cy. She laughed and nodded. "Have fun!" She called as we left. We all got into the car, and we headed to Adrian's house.

"Were are your mom and dad?" Alex asked. Adrian rolled her eyes.

"My dad's a pilot, and my mom's a flight attendant. So they're not home much. Cy is one of my parent's friends, and she comes over sometimes to check on me." I said. Alex nodded. We pulled up to Adrian's house, and Alex clapped, then stopped.

"Y'think mom'll be happy to see me?" She asked as we were standing at the front door. Adrian knelt next to Alex, so they were the same height. She cupped her little sister's face in her hands.

"Mom is _always _talking about you, babe. Who you need to worry about, is Sam, the step-dad. Aish." She shivered, and took Alex's hand, opening the door.

"Mum! I'm home!" She called. A boy a little older than Adrian rushed down the stairs and engulfed her in a bear hug. She laughed, patting him on the head. "Lemme go now, Toby. Alex is here." She announced. He let her go and looked down at Alex's small form. He bent down and poked her nose.

"Your sister brags about how you can beat me at a game of hoops. Up for it?" He questioned, pointing to a patio door. She grinned, and dashed outside, with Toby on her heels. I looked at Adrian and she just shook her head.

"Toby is Sam's son, and he's in college. Sam is a middle school teacher. Mom says he's seen Alex a few times at school. But of course, we don't tell him. He just says she looks like me." She said. She motioned me to follow her upstairs, and I did. We entered her room, and she had a pile of books in one corner, bags in one and video games in another. She had an Xbox, a Wii and a PS Vista. Which was pretty cool. She sat on her bed, holding her head in her hands.

"If mom and Sam aren't here, that means the gala was tonight. Which means they allowed Toby to have some friends over while they're out-of-town. We need to get Alex out. I can't have anyone see her. Grab some shirts out of that drawer, and some pants from under there." She said, pointing to a dresser. I did that and she grabbed a duffel bag, stuffing bras and underwear into it. I put the shirts and pants and she grabbed some socks. She put some shoes in a separate bag, her phone charger, and some of her games and game consoles.

"I think that's it. D'you think Toby can watch Alex while we go to Wal-Mart right quick?" She asked. I shrugged. She shook her head playfully, and picked up her bag, walking out of the room.

"Toby!" She called. "Can Alex stay here while I run to the store?" She yelled. I heard something incoherent, and she fist pumped. She looked at me, grabbing my hand. "Hopefully we get back before three." She said. She pulled my to the car, put her stuff in the trunk, and we left. It took about five minutes for Adrian to by Alex a full wardrobe. And a huge duffel bag. And get it packed up. We left the house at 2:30 and got back at 2:40. What? When we walked in, Toby was playing a game on the PS2. Alex was killing him though. And she had one hand in a bag of chips.

"Chica! Come get dressed." Adrian called. I looked at her with a furrowed brow. "What!?" "Are you Spanish?" "My mom. Dad's french." She replied. I nodded, pushing Alex into the bathroom with Adrian. A few curse words, slaps and yells later, she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a graphic tee, like her sister. Adrian had changed into a shirt that said 'That's What She Said' and some shorts, with ankle boots on. She had her hair curled, so you could see her neck. And it was covered in scars and scratches. Alex went to go finish playing her game, and I pointed to Adrian's neck.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Paul happened." She replied. "Can we please not talk about this now, Castiel?" She pleaded, fisting my shirt in her hands. I sighed, then looked down at her. She had her lip between her teeth, and was looking down. "Fine. But you _will _explain to me. And let Cy look at your neck." I said. She sighed, but nodded. We stayed there until about three thirty. We headed back to Cy's house, and as soon as we pulled up, Alex jumped out of the car.

"I smell food!" She cried out, dashing inside. She came out with chopsticks and a carton of chicken, with a grin on her face. Cy had a carton of lo-mein, and an egg roll in her mouth. I chuckled and helped Adrian get her stuff out of the car. We entered the house a few minutes later. Adrian was on her phone, and scowling.

"How did Nathaniel get my number _and _email address!?" She screamed. I furrowed my brow, taking the phone.

_From: (323) 320-5221 __**(AN: Don't Call This Number! I Just Found It Online..)**_

_To: Adrian_

_Hey, Audri! It's me..Nathaniel, in case you didn't know. Anyway, the principal wants to know if you can perform into the school assembly next month. Reply soon!_

I snorted, and shook my head. "It's an assembly about loved ones. Are you really gonna do this?" I asked. I stared at me, then Cy, then Alex, then smiled. "I just might." She said, taking the phone from me and typing something in. A reply came back fast. "He says I have to meet up with him in the music room during lunch. But I have to eat! I haven't eaten real food in a week." She muttered to herself. I patted her back and handed her an egg roll. She devoured it quickly, and looked down at her phone ringing. "It's Nathaniel." She whispered.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Pretty sure it's me. What d'you need?" She asked.

She laughed silently, then raised a brow. "He's dating that Amber chick, right?" She mouthed to me, and I nodded. But Amber was after me. Eugh.

"I have to go to the doctor tonight. And I'm booked for the rest of the week." She said, cringing. Cy raised her brows and I lifted Adrian's hair, showing Adrian's neck. She batted at my hand and told Nathaniel to hold on.

"Castiel! You can't keep poking me on my neck while I'm on the phone! You've done that like, twice, today!"

"He probably wants to see the tattoos." Alex piped up. Cy bopped her on the head and she laughed, walking away.

"I'll show them to you after." She said. She picked up the phone, but she saw that he hung up.

"He probably heard my name and hung up." I said, grinning.

"Listen closely." Adrian said. She motioned for me to come closer, so we were about nose to nose. "SHUT THE HELL UP." She said, with an innocent smile.

**APOV**

I smiled at Castiel as Nathaniel hung up. Good. Now I had to get cream slathered on my neck. Damn him! I sat in a chair in the kitchen while Castiel held my hair, and Cy rubbed cream on the sides and back of my neck. Soon, she wrapped it in a bandage, and it was time for bed. I changed into a pair of boy shorts and an oversized shirt that said 'It's Thorsday; Let's Get Hammered' and some knee-high socks. I put my hair up, and pushed Alex and Cy to the living room. They were sleeping in there, and I was sleeping with Cass.

"Do you kick?" He asked. I chuckled and shook my head. "But I do groan a lot.." I trailed off, and he laughed. I punched him in the shoulder, but that didn't stop him. He pinched me and grinned.

"Such a gentleman." I muttered, rolling my eyes. I crawled, like really, I crawled, into the bed, and submerged under the covers. Castiel climbed in next to me, and I could hear Cy and Alex yelling at each other over a game. I chuckled, and turned over on my stomach, putting the pillow over my head. I soon fell asleep.

"This never would have happened, if you just paid the money!" Someone yelled.

"I do have it! Go check in that room! It's in there, with the girl!"

Oh no. Not this dream again. No. Let me out!

"Well, well. If you don't have to money, I supposed he'll just let me take you.." The man said. I was panting and wheezing now, and he had me by the arm, dragging me by my hair.

"Put her down!" Someone else yelled. Something flew into the room and it exploded. Smoke filled my lungs, and my clothes and skin were on fire. I couldn't breath. I was choking. Oh god, help me. I'm gonna die, alone, with some man who wanted to buy me. Then I heard Castiel.

"Adrian? Adrian. Wake. Up." There was an irritated poking in my side, and I blacked out. I opened my eyes, and saw him looking down at me. I was curled in a ball, and I was hugging myself. I sat up, rocking back and forth, muttering to myself. I turned my head, looking at Castiel. He had his arms open and I crawled and sat in his lap, facing him, placing my forehead on his chest.

"Sleepy?" He asked. I nodded. He chuckled, patting my back and rocking my side to side. He lied down, and I curled up with him. He planted a kiss on my head, and I thought about the song I heard a few days back.

_Kiss Me, Only When I Cry.._

"Are you asleep?" He asked. "Nope." I replied. He snaked his arms around my back and squeezed softly. I entangled my legs with his, and we fell asleep together.

_**Woot! Have you noticed that my longer chapters take about 2 days to write, but the short ones take about 2 weeks? Find that a bit odd myself. Who liked it? I wanted to add that last part, cause I felt like it! FAIL. My friend has been skype-ing me all morning, so you owe him. He's the only reason I woke up at 5 am!**_


	3. Reveal Me

_**This goes out to...fairytailrox654, w**__**ho was the first person to favorite Don't Be Selfish. My favorite character is Erza. Gotta love chicks with swords! I'll have to make some banners for these stories too, eh? I'm also thinking of making a facebook page. Or a whole new account? I dunno. Probably a page that I'll update. I also re-edited the last chapter, so a week is actually a month. Also, for a month to pass, I'm just gonna put the four weeks in different chapters and probably the assembly in the next chapter after those. Example. Week One-Monday. Week Two-Tuesday and so on.  
**_

_**"The thief, as will become apparent, was a special type of thief. This thief was an artist of theft. Other thieves merely stole everything that was not nailed down, but this thief stole the nails as well."**_

**APOV**

I sat tiredly in the audotorium, not wanting to do this, but I felt like doing it. Does that make sense? It was a Saturday, and I was sitting here, by myself, waiting for Castiel and Nathaniel to get here. I picked up my acoustic guitar and strummed it a bit, beginning to sing.

_"If a plane crashed into my room,_  
_I wouldn't even flinch, I couldn't try to_  
_move. My mind is on you, my mind is on_  
_you._

_If the streetlight smashed above me,_  
_I wouldn't move an inch. Turn the glass_  
_into stars and your face is the moon._  
_And the night turns to you, cause my mind is_  
_on you._

_You've got me caught in a place._  
_Panic for a minute, got my brain in a_  
_daze, I wish you weren't in it, there are so_  
_many ways to lose your attention._  
_You can break everything but so what I_  
_can take anything, I can take anything,_  
_I can take anything._"

I was interrupted when I realised the door was open, but I was and heard no one. I raised the guitar above my head, prepared for anything. I had taken 2 years of judo and a decade of karate and bodyguard martial arts. A shadow passed behind me and I dropped the guitar, grabbing the guy by the head and shoving his face on the floor, sitting on his back with my heels (ACTUAL SHOE HEELS) in the small of his back. I looked down to see Nathaniel.

"Why the fuck can't boys at this school say hello like normal people? I'll even take a 'Pip, pip! Cheerio!' if it doesn't get me killed!" I exclaimed. He laughed, and I dug my heels into his back even more. He cried out and I laughed, mocking him. Castiel walked in, and actually began clapping. I laughed again and jumped up, letting Nathaniel run away.

"I can have you suspended for that!" He yelled.

"No you can't! I own this school!" I yelled on impulse. I gasped, throwing my hands up to my mouth. Castiel and Nathaniel (HAHA, their names rhyme!) looked at me questioningly, but didn't say anything. Nathaniel sat down in a chair, Castiel a row behind him. Nathaniel held up a clipboard, and began reading song names out.

"We Found Love by Rihanna. Someone Like You, Adele. Katy Perry, The One That Got Away and-"

"Um. 'Scuse me? No. I will be giving songs to _you_. Got it?" I said. I already had one in mind, but I wasn't letting him have it, not yet anyway. I sat on the stool and began strumming the guitar, then began singing._  
_

_"He says, "I'm just a man, I work with my hands_

_But lately no work has been around_  
_I wish that I could put more on the table_  
_Provide the life I'm sure my family dreams about"_

_"But there's cracks in all the walls and all the windows_  
_And the flies, they find their way in through the screen_  
_I just pray that hope will go on living_  
_In this house of a thousand dreams"_

_She says, "my husband's a good man_  
_Gives all that he can_  
_I know he thinks he's let me down_  
_I just want him and the children to be happy_  
_It's not always easy, but it's all I dream about"_

_"So I'll find some yard-sale curtains for the windows_  
_And I'll sew some yellow trim along the seams_  
_And I'll keep praying hope will go on living_  
_In this house of a thousand dreams"_

_The boy says, "my daddy's a strong man_  
_My momma, she loves him_  
_And they love my brother and sister and me_  
_Sometimes at night we lay out in the backyard_  
_And take turns wishing on the first star we see"_

_"And the crickets always sing outside the windows_  
_And I love to feel the wind blow through the screen_  
_And I sure hope that we can live forever_  
_In this house of a thousand dreams"_

_"Yeah I sure hope that we can live forever_  
_In this house of a thousand dreams"_

Nathaniel looks at me with a confused face. I raise a brow at him and he just shakes his head. I sigh, and think of another song.

_"She was staring out that window, of that SUV_  
_Complaining, saying I can't wait to turn 18_  
_She said I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules_  
_Mamma put the car in park out there in front of the school_  
_Then she kissed her head and said I was just like you_

_You're gonna miss this_  
_You're gonna want this back_  
_You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast_  
_These Are Some Good Times_  
_So take a good look around_  
_You may not know it now _  
_But you're gonna miss this_

_Before she knows it she's a brand new bride_  
_In a one-bedroom apartment, and her daddy stops by_  
_He tells her It's a nice place_  
_She says It'll do for now_  
_Starts talking about babies and buying a house_  
_Daddy shakes his head and says Baby, just slow down_

_You're gonna miss this_  
_You're gonna want this back_  
_You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast_  
_These Are Some Good Times_  
_So take a good look around_  
_You may not know it now _  
_But you're gonna miss this_

_Five years later there's a plumber workin' on the water heater_  
_Dog's barkin', phone's ringin'_  
_One kid's cryin', one kid's screamin'_  
_She keeps apologizin'_  
_He says They don't bother me. _  
_I've got 2 babies of my own. _  
_One's 36, one's 23._  
_Huh, it's hard to believe, but ..._

_You're gonna miss this_  
_You're gonna want this back_  
_You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast_  
_These Are Some Good Times_  
_So take a good look around _  
_You may not know it now _  
_But you're gonna miss this_  
_You're gonna miss this_  
_Yeah, you're gonna miss this."_

Nathaniel stared at me with a look like "WTF?" I groan, and think of random homey songs. After about five songs and got really mad. And I ma have scarred Nathaniel for life. I sang with song with such anger, I scared myself.

_"See honey.. there's a place called heaven and a place called hell_  
_A place called prison and a place called jail_  
_And ma-ma's probably on her way to all of em except one_  
_Cause dada's got a new wife and a stepson_  
_And you don't want a brother do ya? (Nah)_  
_Maybe when you're old enough to understand a little better_  
_I'll explain it to ya_  
_But for now we'll just say dada was real real bad_  
_He was bein' mean to mom and made her real real mad_  
_But I still feel sad that I put him on time-out_  
_Sit back in your chair honey, quit tryin' to climb out (WAHH!)_  
_I told you it's okay HaiHai, wanna ba-ba?_  
_Take a night-night? Nan-a-boo, goo-goo ga-ga?_  
_Her make goo-goo ca-ca? Ma-ma change your dia-dee_  
_Clean the baby up so her can take a nighty-nighty_  
_Your mom'll wake him up as soon as we get to the water_  
_Ninety-seven Bonnie and Clyde, me and my daughter-"_

In a matter of seconds, Castiel was behind me, taking the guitar and covering my mouth, dragging me backstage. I growled and bit his finger. He yelped, sticking his finger in his mouth. I'll admit, I was a bit turned on by that. Anyway!

"What in hell's name!? Did you get _that _pissed off?" He asked. I put my hands on my hips, with a look like 'You dumb blonde..' He put his hands up and nodded. He looked out and saw Nathaniel was gone. I took my guitar and caressed it. Carrie Underwood and Ellie Goulding had signed it. I sat it in the stand, and rolled the piano out. I also bought the guitar stand out.

**A(mber)POV **

Awesome! Natty left, and they thought no one was here. Fat chance. She pulled out a piano and made Castiel carry her guitar. Why is he doing stuff for her!? I couldn't understand it! She whispered something in his ear and gave him a piece of paper.

"This is what I'll perform at this thing. Somethin' Allen." She said to him. He nodded, taking her guitar and playing it while she played the piano. How many instruments did she play?

_"'Twas in the merry month of May  
When rosebuds were a swellin'  
Sweet William on his deathbed lay  
For the love of Barbrie Allen_

_He sent his servant to the town_  
_The town where she was dwellin'_  
_Said my master's sick and he sent for you_  
_If ye name be Barbrie Allen_

_Then slowly, slowly she got up_  
_And slowly she went nigh him_  
_And all she said when she got there_  
_"Young man I think your dyin'"_

_Oh yes I'm sick, I'm very sick_  
_I hear the death wind howling_  
_No better, no better I never shall be_  
_If I can't have Barbrie Allen_

_I can't forgive that jealous night_  
_Down at the Lockwood Tavern_  
_You drank and danced with the ladies there_  
_And you slighted Barbrie Allen_

_She was on her long way home_  
_She saw the hearse a comin'_  
_Lay down, lay down your corpse of clay_  
_That I may look upon him_

_The more she looked, the more she moaned_  
_"Til she fell to the ground in sorrow_  
_Sweet William died for me today_  
_I'll die for him tomorrow_

_They buried her in the old church yard_  
_And William's grave was nigh her_  
_On William's grave there grew a red rose_  
_On Barbara's grave a briar_

_They grew and grew up the old church wall_  
_"Til they could grow no higher_  
_They lapped and tied a true love knot_  
_The rose wrapped 'round the briar."_

I scrunched up my nose in a bit of disgust. That was a _horrid _song. But if it got me a streak of popularity for being the victim of a stolen song, so be it. It was me, then her then some boy is supposed to be performing a song. Hopefully, once Castiel sees she 'stole the song from me' he'll try and console me. And I will happily accept it.

She said something, and he snorted, then asked about someone named 'Little A'? I listened intently.

"I might bring her. You'll bring Cy, right? Gotta bring your girl! Lexie would want you to." She said, slapping the back of his head. He laughed nodding.

"I'm starving. Go put the piano up, and gimmie my _guitara_!" She exclaimed. After a few minutes, they had packed up and they were leaving. Who was Cy? And little A? His girl? I was no confused, but determined to find the truth.

* * *

**WEEK ONE-Monday  
**

Hmm. Li and Charlotte were trying to help me figure out who these people were. Little A sounded like she had a younger twin, but how would Castiel know about that? And why would she know about his _(gag) _girlfriend? This morning, Castiel, the pipsqueak and I have P.E together. We're basically in the same classes throughout the day. I changed into a pair of designer tennis shoes and a pair of shorts that stopped at my thigh. I also had a pink tank top to match the shorts and shoes. I walked into the gymnasium and looked at everyone else. Castiel had on a pair of jogging pants and a grey shirt. Adrian had on a pair of white jogging pants, a black sports bra and some black footies. Like, she was barely dressed. And her hair was dyed black. It was whoreish.

_So true! _I thought. Anyway, today we were supposed to do things with hand-eye coordination. Of course, Adrian was paired with my dear Castiel, and I got Nathaniel. I should have guessed. He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Get the song?" He asked. I nodded, tapping my pocket. The file was there, and I'd been practicing for a while now. The song was fucking creepy. But whatever. Everyone chatted while the teacher called out the instructions. He told us to begin, I had no idea what to do. I looked over to Castiel, and he had a baseball in his hand, and he and Adrian were pitching it back at each other. They had locked eyes, and weren't even looking at the ball. Soon, the ball was practically invisible, how fast it was being thrown. The teacher looked at the other clueless students and groaned.

"Kane, Montgomery, keep doing that. Others? Make a circle around these two. You're going to get advice from these two." He said. Everyone crowded around, and Adrian put her head down, her hair hanging over her face. I saw Cassie (Cute nickname, right!?) raise his brow, tilting his head to the side. We sat there and watched them for a couple minutes before there was a commotion.

"ADRIAN!" "ADDY!" Two different voices, one mascualine and the other girly, called from the main doors. Both Castiel and Adrian turned their heads and froze, the ball dropping in mid-air between them. Then, a girl who looked like Adrian, except her hair was a mixture of brown and black and had light gray eyes, came in with a boy who looked a little older than Cassie and Adrian, had light skin, brown hair and eyes, ran next to the mini version of Adrian and squatted down. Adrian walked over, Castiel fast on her heels. The little girl was holding something in her hands, and it started buzzing.

"Gah! Give it to her!" She screamed. The boy took it from her hands and tossed it at Adrian, who caught it deftly. I now saw it was a cellphone. Castiel looked down at it and growled.

"A. Who is Dr. Sinclair? As in Paul Sinclair of The Sinclair Group?" He said. Sinclair Group? She knew the biggest millionaire in America? She turned to Castiel.

"He's my _dad_, Cass (SCOFF!). My name is Adrian Kane-Sinclair-Taylor. Adrian K-S-T, as I always sign my papers?" Psh, yeah, and my mom was queen Victoria. Castiel's eyes widened, and she bit her lip, tapping a button. She turned, but the call was on speaker.

"Dr. Sinclair's personal secretary. Can I help you?" A woman said on the other line.

"Yeah, Lily? Can you put my dad through? Heir, here." Adrian said. Lily laughed, and she clicked her tongue.

"He was just about to leave. He's a bit shaken up for some reason, so, if you can get through, be sure to tell me." She said. Adrian laughed and there was a click.

"_YOUNG LADY!_" Someone yelled on the other line.

"Shit!" Adrian, the boy and Castiel yelled at the same time. The boy picked the little girl up, grabbing Adrian's arm, while Adrian grabbed Castiel and he wrapped his arms around her. They exited the gym at top speed.

What the hell just happened?

**APOV**

Shit! Shit, fuck, shit! I didn't really think he'd talk to me. If I was arrested, where would Alex go? I stopped dead in my tracks, Castiel bumping into me. I furrowed my brow, confused. "What the hell are we running from?" I asked, looking around.

"Me." My dad said on the line,. "I'm on the way to your school and someone else is on the way to your house." He said, and I could hear the grin in his voice. "I'm getting her back. Whether you like it or not." He finished, and then came the tone. I growled and slammed the phone into a nearby locker. I turned, looking up at Castiel with wide eyes.

"You. You and Cy are taking A." I stated. He opened his mouth to say something and I shook my head furiously. "_NO BUTS! I WILL CONFRONT MY FATHER MYSELF!"_ I yelled at him. I saw over his shoulder that some of the people from the gym had crowded around the door. I really didn't give a damn. Then Castiel smiled wryly, ruffling my hair.

"What did I get myself into?" He asked playfully. I smiled, shrugging. "That's what you get for going after the quiet one." I said, giving him a hug. Most people gasped when he returned the hug. I saw Amber, looking like she was about to bawl her eyes out. I tapped Castiel's shoulder and slightly pointed to her. He turned, and waved his arm around.

"SCRAM!" He yelled. Everyone, including the teacher, went back into the classroom. I heard a car revving loudly outside, and I guessed it was my father. I looked down at Aleksandra and gave her a hug. I stood back up, pointing to Cass and Toby. "Keep my little girl safe." I said, before walking to the school doors.

_**WAAH! I don't want it to end! NUUUUUU! But, my hands hurt. I wrote this all in over a week, at about 11.00 at night. I leave you with this...**_

_**~Audri  
**_


	4. A New Me

_**I'm just going to do this in 3rd person POV. So, let's get to **_**_it._**

"Let's just get this whole greeting thing over with, eh?" Paul said. Adrian nodded, and she walked up to him from out of the school doors. They shook hands, and then she punched him in the face. He growled, which was pretty creepy, and used his hand to pull her down the steps.

"Give me my daughter back!" He yelled at her. The girl shook her head furiously, supporting herself on the side of the school building.

"If you want me so bad, shoot Addy down, shoot mom, _ANNA_, down, and shoot down everyone that cares about me! Then, when you have me, I'll be so sad, I _will_ kill myself, at age fourteen! So, in the end, you'll have us all. At a mass funeral. D'you want that!?" Aleksandra raced down the steps, pulling at her elder sister's hand, and tugging her away from the abusive man. "I never liked you! I only dealt with you to make mom happy!" She screamed, crossing her arms and stomping, like she was still eight years old.

Their father's expression broke into pieces as he saw his daughters standing side by side in defiance to him. A thought passed through his mind, as he remembered what their family was like right before the divorce.

_(Flashback.)_

_Halloween, two years ago. Adrian and her mother had decided to switch lives for their costumes. Anna had put on a white wig, and bought contacts, donning a pair of ripped jeans and a graphic tee. Adrian had a brown wig with highlights in it, wearing a pair of high-waisted pants and a white blouse. She had also found a pair of heels._

_"Now, girls, come pose!" Paul had called, as the pair crossed their arms and stood next to each other, glaring at the camera with real, pent-up, anger. They had kept of the façade of a happy family for the press, but things were finally falling apart. Aleksandra stood next to her father in disdain, wondering when they would leave. They had a charity event to go to, and it was always Alex's favorite part of Halloween._

_(End.)_

Adrian snapped her fingers as her father came back from his flashback. A slight smirk tugged on his lips, as he crossed his arms, looking up at his daughters. "Fine. I don't have you know. But wait until I see you in court with a kidnapping and an assault and battery case." He said.

Alex laughed, covering her mouth, but not enough. Her laughter rang loudly in front of the school, bouncing around in the silence of it all. "I can testify that she is my sister, and that I wasn't kidnapped. I went willingly. And are you really talking about assault and battery, Mr. Mafia Man?" She asked, grinning. "You schooled me enough in the branch of Law. I know what sexual assault is." She then whispered, turning around and walking inside slowly.

Adrian watched her, then made her way over to her father. She stabbed a finger in his chest, a growl coming from out of her mouth. Grabbing the scruff of his shirt, she opened the door to the car he came in, and threw him in it. She punched the roof of the vehicle, glaring at him through the window. "Come near anyone I care about, and I mean _anyone_, you'll be in a world of trouble, _compinche_. Now leave!" She threatened, as his driver drove away speedily. She nodded to herself, following her sister's lead, and reentering the school.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm a lazy butt, so, I'm just going to skip the rest of the weeks, and sum all of them up.) **

**WEEK FOUR-DAY OF PERFORMANCE **

Castiel grinned at Aleksandra before laughing out loud. She had shown him the weirdest videos, and the one he just saw had to do with 'The Llama Song'. He laughed so hard, he had cried. They were sitting in he and Cy's living room, waiting for Adrian so they could head to school. But he couldn't blame her, she'd had a rough four weeks.

After the fight with her father, she and Alex had gone out and hadn't come back for at least 72 hours. But she had called him almost every 5 hours, so, he had believed everything was okay. Turns out, they were explaining what happened in the last few days, and their mother said Alex could stay enrolled at the school Sam taught, and live with Castiel/Cy and Anna/Sam. There was a plan, and everything.

That second week, Audri helped her sister get used to the flow of living at her house. She gave her the key to her room, and let her redecorate it. The only thing that had actually changed, were the posters, and the colour of the walls. There were also a pair of black 'A's on each side of the door.

The third week, Adrian and Castiel practiced for their part in the school assembly. It was only to fill in some random opening in the school's schedule, even if Halloween was before Thanksgiving. They managed to incorporate Alex into the song somehow, which she was pretty happy about. Adrian also explained the method of her father simply owning the school the were attending , all that simple stuff.

Today was the day of the performance, and it was supposedly a big deal. Adrian walked into school a couple of minutes early, Alex at her side. The middle school and high schools were connected through a small hallway, where the front offices and administration were. She saw and waved over to Ken, who was passing through. They walked towards the door leading to the middle school when they heard a loud crash down the hall. She saw Nathaniel stumbling out of a classroom, coughing and hacking. She was going to walk away until she saw Amber rush in, screaming 'Cassie! Cassie!'. She jumped over a person tying their shoe and flung the door open, seeing smoke pour out of the room. Amber was kneeling over Castiel, who was holding a shirt that was partly on fire. Alex strutted in, smirking.

"You're garment's on fire, Montgomery." She said, pouring her bottle of water on it. Adrian walked over behind her sister, hiding her laughter. "What were you doing, anyways?" She asked.

"I may or may not have tried to see if lighting my shirt on fire was a good idea." Castiel said sheepishly, ducking his head down. A couple of people gasped, seeing Castiel be nervous like that. His companion laughed, as she took the shirt and pulled him up. She wiped some soot from his shoulder, and ran her fingers through his red hair, making sure there was nothing in it. Castiel turned to Alex, who was now chuckling.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" "Damn! Sam's gonna kill me! See ya, sis!" She yelled, running out of the room. The pair laughed, shaking their heads. Amber walked-or more like shimmied-over to Castiel, bluntly shoving Audri out-of-the-way.

"Are you okay, hon?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone, latching onto his arm. He was about to say something, when Capucine, Li and Charlotte walked in, pointing outside, without saying anything. She practically dragged Castiel outside, where they huddled together and had a some conversation. He snuck back in, rubbing his temples, muttering about songs and chords. He glanced up at Audri, who had a huge smile on her face. He grinned back, steering her outside. They had classes to go to, after all.

* * *

After this class, Adrian could finally go and perform at the assembly and go home. Her limbs ached from walking and yelling at _certain people _(-cough- Amber -cough-). She entered the science lab, tying her now platinum blond-coloured hair into a loose bun. She sat her books down and sat next to her lab partner. She was another girl whose hair was purple, and was unsure what her name was. Glancing at the girl's art portfolio, she found her name was Violette. Today, they were supposed to look at the combustion of iron wool. Adrian raised her hand slowly, shutting her eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Sinclair?" "Did you say.._combustion_?" "Er, yes, I-" "GOING TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" She concluded, dashing out of the room. She quickly made her way down the hallways, and leaned on a wall in the girl's restroom. She sighed, her face burning. She couldn't deal with fire. She couldn't even _cook _over a live fire without tears starting to prick at the corners of her eyes. All because of her jackass father. She peeked out of the door to see some students from her class going from class to class, asking if she was hiding somewhere, or if they had seen her run down the halls. One girl was making her way to the bathroom. She ran into a stall, locked it, and stood on the toilet, leaning on the door. Luckily, it said Out Of Order on the front of it. Minutes later, she vacated the room, seeing no one in the halls.

She slowly walked to the principal's office, knocking before entering. "May I have permission to call my mother?" The man nodded quickly, and Adrian stepped back into the hall, dialing her mom, speaking softly.

"What is it, Adrian? I'm busy." Anna said bluntly.

"Um, mom? We're doing combustion in class, and you know I don't feel comfortable around..well."

"What? Fire?" Her mother asked, not even with the tiniest shred of sincerity in her voice.

"Yes. Can you tell the principle that I can leave? I'm not about to get detention for skipping a class."

"Adrian." Her mother said. "Are you serious? What's the big deal with you and fire? Your sister never had a problem with it!" She exclaimed.

_Yeah, that's because she wasn't trapped in the middle of one while being traded for a sack of heroin. _Adrian thought wryly.

"Well, I'm not Alex, so don't compare me to her!" Adrian's voice rose an octave with every word. Soon, students and teachers were looking outside of the classrooms.

"Hush, child! Now, go back into that class and do that project!" Anna yelled, embarrassed by her daughter. Tears began to stream down Adrian's face. Damn her sensitiveness. She sniffled, trying to pull herself back together.

"Now, don't tell me what to do, old woman. I could take Alex away from you if I wanted, so you will call the principal, and LET ME OUT!" She screamed into the phone, her voice going hoarse. She could hear her mother gasp before the woman's voice took on a steely tone.

"Shut up. Stop acting like a child with problems. You will go in there, and act like a normal, teenage girl-"

"BUT I'M NOT NORMAL, MOTHER! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!?" Adrian screamed. What was wrong with this woman? Did she not remember what her oldest went through? Was she just dumb? A door slammed, and for some reason, the girl had to look up. Why was she looking up? Wasn't she just standing? Looking around, she saw she was crouched down on the ground, her blond hair covering her sight a little. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, and she dropped her cellphone, covering her ears.

"let me out. LET me out. LET ME out. LET ME OUT!" Adrian screamed, trying to breathe. Her mind had gone back to the fire. Smoke. Heat. Screaming. Laughing. Where was it coming from? Someone was calling her. It was distant, but now it was two voices. Now three. How could so many people care about her? She was just a useless teenager who caused nothing but trouble, right? Opening her eyes, her curtain of hair was lifted by a gentle hand. Looking up with little Bambi eyes and a trembling lip, she saw Castiel's worried face.

"Hey, Blondie. You okay?" He asked, cracking a small smile. Against her will, Audri chuckled. Alongside Castiel were Sam and Alex. Seeing her little sister made her eyes well up again and a sob wrack her body. Why did Alex have to go through all of this? She was just a little girl! She didn't need this in her life! Her body rocked fiercely again, knocking her against the wall behind her. Castiel moved towards her but Alex stopped him, as Sam held his arms out slowly. Before he could blink, Adrian had pulled him into a hug, and Castiel chuckled lowly as Sam uneasily put his arms around his teenage stepdaughter. Well, daughter, now.

* * *

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" Castiel asked her for the umpteenth time. Still, she shook her head, wearing his signature smirk. Right now, they were at lunch, and it was pretty easy to ignore the stares she was getting. He fake pouted, flicking her nose. She giggled, pulling his hair, earning her a smack on the hand. Now she pouted, but poked her lip out.

"Owie. You. Meanie face." Adrian said with a sniffle, cradling her hand as if it were broken. But then she grinned, and the façade wore off. Her phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it out.

"FACK!" She yelled, earning more stares. It was a text from Alex, saying that she had to go home early. Adrian grabbed Castiel's hand and took him to the Middle School's infirmary. They saw Alex with a thermometer in her mouth, and she began talking wildly. They shushed her, the nurse took it out, and she began talking again.

"They think I have the flu. Which is weird. How could I have the flu? They told Paul and he called mom, and she doesn't want me to go with you guys. I told her that Cy was a nurse, and then she said something about lowering I.Q and enjoying company." Alex rushed. Castiel growled and Adrian shook her head, holding him back. The nurse called Alex back in, and they went to sit. There was only one chair open, so Adrian sat on the edge, and Castiel sat in the actual seat. He coughed and she jumped, landing in his lap. Automatically, Castiel's arms wrapped around her waist. Audri turned to him with his smirk on her face.

"Well, Montgomery, being forward, are you?" She asked snarkily, repressing a blush. He chuckled, shrugging without moving his hands.

"It's my thing, Kane."

"Sinclair."

"_Taylor."_

"If I get married, I'm not letting my husband take my name..." Adrian said out of the blue. She had her arms wrapped around Castiel's neck, her upper body faced toward him. Her eyes looked glazed over as she talked about the greed of men.

"Well, what do you mean by 'if'?" He asked. Adrian's eyes clouded and she frowned a little.

"Well, I mean, look at the predicament we're in. My father was a bastard and has unpaid Mafia debts. He uses Alex to pay them off. Hell, he once used me to pay them off." She said absent-mindedly.

"What?" Castiel gasped. This time, Audri blanched, and covered her mouth.

"No, no, not like that! He'd make me bring money from airports to him. Stuff like that." She said quickly. Lying through her teeth. "Calm down, don't be a worrywart." She giggled.

"Sorry. I'm just-"

"Protective. Worried. Anxious. Pissed. Did I miss anything?" She whispered the last part, her nose touching Castiel's. He grinned.

"Just one thing.." He said slowly. Their lips met. At first it was an awkward kiss, and it was nothing but chaste and pleasant. They separated, and a wide grin spread on Adrian's face. Castiel chuckled, raising a brow.

"What's gotten into ya, Ian?"

"I prefer to be called Ace, Cas. And it's official.."

"What official..?" He asked.

"Two things." She started, hopping from his lap. "One, this day will end well. And two, that we, are in fact, now, dating." Adrian said, placing her hands on Castiel's knees and grinning in his face. Again, he laughed. He stood up just as the door opened. Alex walked in, an annoyed look on her face.

"Unless I have something to do, the nurse wants me to go home. But I wanna see you perform, Addy!" She whined. Adrian laughed, then snapped her fingers.

"My science teacher is making us do a science project..." She trailed off.

"On what, Addy?"

"Combustion of-"

"I'll help. Don't worry." Adrian hadn't even finished her sentence when Alex responded. Castiel looked between the two of them, pointing at his girlfriend.

"You're explaining this to me, later."

"Okay..."

* * *

Later, they all had gotten together after lunch and did the project. Adrian sat in a corner on her phone, not approaching the fire. During this time, everyone was preparing for the talent show, thing. People were going to the auditorium, and they were working on a stupid project. Eventually, they made it backstage right before the first person went up. Well, it was just the principal telling them about what was going to happen. Amber stepped out onstage with a bedazzled guitar and some guy there with a piano. She was dressed in a pair of overalls and a straw hat, looking like a stereotypical farm girl. Li and Charlotte donned the same things. Adrian grinned as her plan unfolded.

___"'Twas in the merry month of May."_

The grin widened, and Castiel glanced at me. "Isn't that the song we were practising?" He asked.

"Yeah, but remember that other song I made you do? By the English girl?" She replied. He nodded, and realisation dawned. He grinned and nodded again, before going to grab his guitar. After Amber performed, Castiel and Audri made their way onto the stage. Lots of boos came from the crowd, and Adrian opened her mouth to yell some obscene words at them when Castiel covered her mouth. She groaned before pulling it off and standing at the microphone. Taking a deep breath in, she began.

_"Take cover_  
_Signs don't show_  
_You_

_drove me_  
_Off the road_

_But you let go_  
_'Cause your hope is gone_  
_And every question fades away_

_It's a shame you don't know what you're running from_  
_Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off_  
_Would it take the end of time to hear you heart's false start?_

_You know this is your biggest mistake_  
_What a waste, what a waste, what a waste_  
_And of all the things you never explained_  
_Well you know this is your biggest mistake_

_You tread water_  
_Fighting for the air in your lungs_  
_Move_  
_Move closer_  
_Maybe you can right all your wrongs_

_But you let go_  
_'Cause your hope is gone_  
_And every answer fades away_

_It's a shame you don't know what you're running from_  
_Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off_  
_Would it take the end of time to hear your hearts false start?_

_You know this is your biggest mistake_  
_What a waste, what a waste, what a waste_  
_And of all the things you never explained_  
_Well you know this is your biggest mistake_

_Wipe the mud spray from your face stop the engine_  
_And stop pretending_  
_Wipe the mud spray from your face stop the engine,_  
_And stop pretending, that you're still breathing_

_It's a shame you don't know what you're running from_  
_Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off_  
_Would it take the end of time to hear your hearts false start?_

_You know this is your biggest mistake_  
_What a waste, what a waste, what a waste_  
_And of all the things you never explained_  
_Well you know this is your biggest mistake_

_You know this is your biggest mistake_  
_What a waste, what a waste, what a waste_  
_And of all the things you never explained_  
_Well you know this is your biggest mistake."_

By the time she finished, tears were falling freely from her eyes. She wiped them in a hurry, but they kept coming. Castiel quickly moved over to her and pulled her offstage. She cried so loudly, she didn't hear the roar of applause. She didn't hear or see her family trying to console her. She only saw red. Rage. Hate. She wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed tightly. She didn't know what to do with herself. A few minutes later, her gaze finally cleared. She was wrapped in a blanket-a shock blanket at that-and was sitting in a small alcove backstage. Hearing voices not far away, she found her jacket, pulled the hood up on it, and made her way to side stage. She found Castiel and Alex? onstage together. Alex and Castiel sang together, but there was some projector thing in the middle of the stage. Adrian leaned her head out of the side of the stage and saw pictures of her when she was younger. Furrowing her brow, she watched.

_"Shady Grove, my little love Shady Grove I know  
Shady Grove, my little love I'm bound for Shady Grove_.

A picture of the old Sinclair house popped up into view.

_Cheeks as red as a blooming rose  
And eyes are the prettiest brown  
She's the darling of my heart  
Sweetest little girl in town._

A picture of a young Adrian appeared, her hair a white soppy mess, and her hands covered in mud. Next to her was a bucket of rocks.

_Shady Grove, my little love Shady Grove I know  
Shady Grove, my little love I'm bound for Shady Grove._

Again, one of their old houses popped up again, this time, with Paul, Anna, Adrian and a toddler Alex in front.

_Went to see my Shady Grove  
She was standing in the door  
Her shoes and stockin's in her hand  
And her little bare feet on the floor._

A picture of Adrian with Alex, this time, dressed as god knows what. They were barefoot, and Adrian was wearing all red, including the wig, eyeshadow and lipstick. Alex was wearing all white. In swirly font under the picture it said 'Fire and Ice'.

_Shady Grove, my little love Shady Grove I know  
Shady Grove, my little love I'm bound for Shady Grove._"

Adrian grinned as Alex quickly strolled over to her and tried to pull her onstage. The older sibling chuckled, and was reluctantly led to the middle of the stage. Castiel laughed as Audri pouted and crossed her arms. She sang the last verse of the song with them before being hugged tightly by her two favorite people.

Now, all was well, but not for long.

_**So..? I know, this was long due, but I forgot, and then I had to touch it up, so, don't judge. What is it with Audri and fire? Can anyone guess? Also, when Adrian was chanting 'Let me out' I did 'let me out. LET me out. LET ME out. LET ME OUT!' because it shows her yelling, I guess. Bai!**_


End file.
